There is a great need for the development of chip-scale deep UV (<300 nm) light sources and detectors for a wide range of civilian and defense applications. The applications of present deep UV (DUV) systems are limited by the cost, size, weight, power requirements, and performance of the system. The realization of chip-scale DUV emitters would provide significant benefits in terms of cost and volume, as well as allow for integration with other functional photonic devices. The realization of high performance ultraviolet devices in general will significantly improve the size, weight, power, and capability of chemical/biological-agent detectors, portable water purification illuminators, and numerous other UV-dependent applications with respect to existing systems.